pokemoninfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Wurthing
Name: Kate Wurthing Gender: Female Age: 21 Hometown: Lavender Town Hobbies and Interests: Gossiping. Enjoys reading a series of Pokémon Romance Novels, A Trainer in Love. As a serious journalist, Kate carries a notebook and tape-recorder wherever she goes, and goes out of her way to snoop and pry. Kate also enjoys watching films and keeping up with celebrity gossip. Appearance: Kate measures in at around 5’3. She has wavy, red-brown hair that compliments her pale skin, which freckles in the sunlight. She has a small button nose and wide, green eyes. Her small ears are usually carrying a stud or small hoop. She does not wear make-up, and is almost never seen without her mother’s necklace or her laptop bag. She is normally seen in a work blouse and skirt, and wears sensible, sturdy shoes, good for sneaking and running. Biography: Kate and her twin brother, Maxwell, were born on the 11th of March to Robert and Amelia Wurthing. Robert Wurthing is the director of Wurthing’ Building Firm, and Amelia is the daughter of famed Pokémon activist Thompson Farce. The family lived happily on their small estate. As her father's firm grew, so did their wealth, and the twins never wanted for anything. However, when Kate and Maxwell were 9, their mother was converted to Archaism, a religion with the belief that Pokémon are reincarnated spirits, and that a Pokémon created the world. As such, her beliefs clashed with those of her husband, who exploited Pokémon as cheap labour. The arguments ended in a messy divorce. Maxwell, unable to cope, developed anxiety issues and depression. Throughout middle school, Kate was not very popular, due to her stubborn attitude. She then went on to lose the few friends she had by spreading their secrets to the school paper. It is then that Kate decided to become a journalist, giving up on her dream of being an author, and began to snoop around for juicy gossip. As a result, she has never made any real friends since. This has affected Kate ever since; she cannot help but exploit people, and i s only nice when she wants something. She is not afraid of speaking her mind, and often comes across as rude for her blunt honesty. At 18, Maxwell decided to fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer. However, his application was denied due to his anxiety issues, and he instead decided to move out and, with his father's money, started a small, local Pokemart, specialising in Pokemon friendly items. However, though Poke-friendly, his self-designed items are less efficient than brand name Pokeballs, and so he barely gets by. After finishing high school, Kate moved to Lavender Town on her own. Being extremely stubborn and headstrong, she refused monetary help from her father and began working as a journalist with the Kanto Chronicle. Kate mostly works through e-mails and phone calls with the office, but occasionally commutes to the head office in Saffron. After two years of writing small stories and gossip, Kate got her big break when she uncovered a sex scandal involving the director of a large Pokeball firm. After this, Kate became rather big-headed, boasting of her skills and renown in the journalism industry. As such, her boss, Horatio Damp, decided that she needed to cool off, so he sent her on the dreaded "Tournament shift", sending her to follow up on rumours and up-to-date news within the tournament. After a few lessons from her brother, Kate became an official Pokemon trainer and entered the league to keep up with her fellow trainers. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None